The Tail of A Few Robins ( formerly known as: A Tail of Two Robins)
by AppleTheAmazing
Summary: Ok, so everyone thought that Dick had a dark past, what happens when the team meets someone who's past is even darker that his? The Black Robyn is just another villain to everyone but Dick and when he starts to delve deeper into her past he uncovers that she is not an ordinary villain. But what is she hiding and will she be able to keep it from the one person who understands her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi ppl, this is my very first fanfiction ever so I apologise if the storyline is rubbish. Sorry in advance for any typos. It may seem a bit crappy but please at least read the next chapter because I think it will be better. So without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Prologue

The alleyway was dark and narrow as two people walked along it.

Sheets of corrugated iron lay discarded all over the floor and wanted dripped down in some places filling the air with a monotonous dripping sound; _drip drip drip_.

The alley stank of stale water, dirt and of poverty.

All the windows that opened into the alley were tightly boarded up with what ever people could find; sheets of corrugated iron, rotting planks and even cardboard and paper in some cases as a desperate attempt to stop anyone from breaking in and taking any food or money that they might have.

It was extremely dark and the alley was only lit by the rays of light from a candle on the windowsill where the boards had cracks in and where the occasional beam of moonlight peeked down from above the clouds.

One of the people was was female and the other was male, they looked like they were in their thirties and they wore a ring which signalled that they were married.

They both were trying to stay as clean as possible but were finding it hard because of the water, dirt and rusty iron on the floor.

* * *

"Why are we here?" asked the woman.

"You'll see," came the reply as the man lead the woman down the alley.

The woman looked around and saw something was wrong.

Her husband was strangely tense and was actually yanking her hand to get the the end of the alleyway.

The alley itself was creepy and dirty and her feet were covered in dirty water and flakes of rust.

"Daniel I don't like this, let's just go home," protested the woman, and she stopped walking.

"No Catherine," Daniel replied, pulling her along,"It's not that far."

Catherine slipped and stepped into another puddle of dirty water, 'Ugh, I've had enough!' she thought to herself.

She stepped out and tried to wring the water out of her her silk dress as well as she could.

Then Daniel took her arm and started pulling her along.

"Look, if this is about what you said earlier, I already said no and nothing you can say will change my mind," Catherine jerked her arms out of Daniel's hold, folded them and stopped again.

He looked back at her and attempted to pull her towards the end of the alley but she stepped back.

* * *

Catherine remembered when Daniel had come to her with a strange request.

He always came up with new weapons and designs for his suit, but she was always the one who made them.

All he ever did was say 'I want an explosive disguised as a pencil' or something that sounded cool and he always left her to actually plan how to make it and he never helped her make the item.

Catherine didn't want to make these weapons for him because she hated what he did for a part time job; he was the feared supervillain Rect, mass murderer and had always escaped capture.

Everyone wanted to know who he was so he rarely worked with anyone in case they betrayed him and managed to take off his mask.

Also, any failures of the equipment were always blamed on her; if a bomb failed to explode on time, all the blame was placed on her.

Catherine was usually ok with what level he did things on, but as soon as he started working for this new organisation, he had demanded more equipment and he killed many more people on a daily basis.

She wished she could tell someone but something stopped her, she knew she was being abused and used against her will but inside she hoped that there was some good in him left and that some part of him still cared.

But last night Daniel had come to her with such an absurd request that she thought that he was joking but when he said that he was serious she had point blanc refused.

And now where was he taking her?

* * *

Daniel was growing worried.

Usually Catherine would follow him wherever he went and did what he wanted her to do but he knew the last request had been over the top.

How had his organisation ever thought that Catherine would willingly agree to help them create a bomb that would destroy an entire planet?

Catherine was a kind soul and had always been reluctant to use her genius to create the weapons and suit he used as the supervillain Rect.

But still, he had only one option and it lay at the very end of the alley and he needed her to get there.

"Come on, Cath, please," he pleaded hoping she would fall for it.

"I said nothing you say of do will change my mind!" Catherine raised her voice a little.

* * *

"Ahh yes, Mrs. Blackson," a cold voice sounded behind them and Daniel turned to see his boss,"but what about something I say?"

His boss held up the mind control ray and activated it.

Catherine fainted and Daniel caught her before she hit the ground.

His boss nodded to him and spoke to the unconscious Catherine in a cold voice "You are going to help us destroy Krypton."

* * *

 **AN: So that's that** **people, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **~AppleTheAmazing**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Robyn

**AN: Well hello people and welcome back. I am going to post this straight after the prologue so I am not expecting any reviews yet. Also, I have absolutely no plan whatsoever for this story so I am open to ideas. This chapter starts in the middle of a mission so sorry if it's confusing or random. Note: 'Robyn' is pronounced like 'Robin' and the Robin in this chapter is Tim.**

* * *

Omg.

How the hell can it possibly take someone so long to hack something that's only double encrypted?

I am officially bored.

Oh hi there people, I'm Robyn (well that's not my real name but I can't exactly tell you that, considering secret identities and all), ninja, acrobat, hacker extraordinaire, spy, stealth master, martial arts sensei and total badass who drives Batman crazy because he's been trying to hunt me down for months.

Heh lol, yeah, I'm not exactly a hero, were you expecting that, were you, were you?

I bet you thought I was going to be a hero, didn't you?

Ok sorry but seriously, I'm part of the 'Deceitful Duo' (a terrible name, I agree but my snazzy business partner made it up, not me) which consists of me, the Black Robyn, and my partner, the Black Sniper.

Yeah you guessed, he's rubbish at hacking.

Anyways, we rely on stealth and we're kind of mercenaries, we work for whoever pays more, hence the name 'deceitful' since we are known to have killed a few of our clients or sold them out.

Yeah, did I mention Batman?

He's been on our tail (literally: we leave the building and 10 seconds later he arrives) since day one.

It's really irritating.

Buuuuut he still hasn't been able to catch us, yay.

Still, I'm the only reason we survived this long, we have way to many enemies and most of them hate us because of something stupid Sniper said.

All he cares about is showing off and money.

That's why he insisted that he hack to get the data we need instead of me.

He's been at it for forty minutes now, and still no progress.

* * *

I can hear him swearing from where I am standing guard outside the door.

"Fuck" he says a bit too loudly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I say, absent mindedly.

There are the unconscious bodies of thirty or so guards strewn around me in the corridor because it started with was one patrol, and I took them out.

Then they called for backup.

Backup arrived and I took them out.

And then the backup radioed for backup and so on and so forth.

Suddenly I hear footsteps of a guard patrol.

I jump into the air duct just in time to they don't see me.

When they are directly below me I jump out and hit all the pressure points and the five guards collapse at my feet.

Then I see a communicator wired to go straight to the Justice league.

Dammit.

"Nooo", I hear him wail "I did something wrong and it deleted all my progress."

Ok thats it.

I storm into the room and fling him off the chair and into the wall.

Then I sit down and start to hack.

The damn idiot just made the security stronger.

After about five minutes of hacking I finally manage to send the info that we need to our client.

Then I hear an explosion.

The Justice League found us!

* * *

I grab Sniper's hand and we race down the corridor.

The lift isn't working so we race up the stairs, hoping to get above ground.

Finally we reach level 2 (The doors on the ground and first floor were jammed shut with debris from the explosion) and we dash into the nearest room with a window.

Since I'm better at close combat, I stand guard while Sniper breaks the window as silently as he can.

I turn around and come face to face with Superman, Batman and Robin.

"What the hell?" Robin swears when he finally sees me, the person that Batman has been obsessing over for months.

"You're surrounded, there is no way for you to escape" Batman's cold voice echoes inside my head.

* * *

 **AN: Well there you have it, a bit of a cliffhanger, I know. So how will Robin react to seeing someone who looks so much like Jason (see the cover) after he's just died and come back? The next chapter will be from Robin's point of view. Plz Plz review and tell me what you think. Bye.**

 **~Apple**


End file.
